


The 12 Days of Wincest

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Crossdressing, Dom!Sam, Fluff, Impala Sex, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Pre series, Prostate Milking, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, drunk!Sam, holiday fic, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Wincest-centric Christmas stories.<br/>Tags will be added with each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to visit Sam at Stanford for Christmas.

It had been months since he'd seen his brother, but they'd never spent a holiday without each other. Even when dad was on a hunt, Christmas was family time. On some level. So, John didn't always come home on Christmas, but they had each other and that was family enough.

Dean wondered if Sam even wanted to see him this year. John didn't seem all the interested in visiting Sam. He'd even changed the subject the few times Dean had brought it up. So maybe Sam felt the same way about them. It didn't matter though, because it was Christmas and Dean never spent Christmas without his brother.

Dean waited until he and John parted ways to take separate jobs in separate towns. Then, he got directions to the school and took off on the nine hour drive to Stanford.

He didn't make many stops along the way, pausing only for gas and snacks and hoping he was making good time. He didn't know where Sam would go when winter break hit, but he didn't expect him to be coming home

It wasn't hard to find Sam's dorm. There was a directory for student housing on the school's site with only one being for freshman with school scholarships. Dean just had to park the Impala off campus where it wouldn't be seen and walk to the grounds. He gave the parking security guards a wide berth and hoped he looked like a student getting back late from a party or something.

Dean had memorized the map of the campus. He got turned around a few times when buildings weren't as close as he'd expected them to be, but eventually he found Sam's dorm. All he had to do with open the door... just open it. It was right there. What was he waiting for? He drove all this way only to wimp out? No, that wasn't the Dean Winchester way. He soldiered up and grabbed the handle. Locked.

Great. Now what?

It wasn't like the lock was unpickable, but Dean could see the little red light of the security system on the wall. He would probably find his brother just in time for security to show up and hand him to the police. He didn't want to give up, but he wasn't sure he could just go back to his car and manage to sneak back onto campus in time to catch Sam before class.

But it wasn't over yet. There was someone wake in the commons area of the dorm. They'd been sitting up reading a book and they'd heard the door click when Dean pulled on it. They were staring at Dean now through the door, waiting to see if he would leave or if they should do something. Dean waved and silently begged them to come to the door.

With great hesitation, the young man crossed the room and pushed the door open a crack. Dean wasn't going to let it close again.

"Uh... can I help you?" the young man seemed almost scared of him. Yep, he'd found the nerd dorm.

Dean wasn't sure what to say for a second, what role to play, but he went for the time honored classic; confused drunk guy. "Hey- hey man!" he smiled drunkenly letting his eyes glaze over a bit. "Thanks! Lef' my key back a' Jenny's."

"You... this is your dorm? " the boy couldn't be more surprised, but he was still holding the door open.

"Yeah man you don' remember me from the laundry room?" Dean shook his head still milking that dopey grin. "Tha's messed up."

"Uh. Sure... I guess." The guy held the door open and let Dean inside. He looked like he was about to bolt.

"Thanks bro, knew I could count on you. Hey! Do you know Sam Winchester? We're supposed to work on a project or somethin'."

"104 down that way, I think, but uh, you should get some rest first. It's kind of late."

"Yeah- yeah totally."

"Well, goodnight," the boy said and hurried off before Dean could ask him something else.

Dean dropped his drunken posture and watched him run away. "Thank bro," he laughed to himself.

Then he was staring at another locked door. He thought about picking the lock and surprising him, but if Sam didn't want to see him that probably wouldn't go to well. Weapons may not be allowed on campus, but that was probably the one rule Sam was breaking. He didn't really feel like acquainting his face with Sam's favorite survival knife. But he came all this way and there was no backing stopping him now. He was gonna be with his brother for Christmas.

Dean knocked on the door. There was some sleepy groaning and some stumbling around, but then the door opened. Sam stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a t-shirt and briefs. For a second he just stared at him and Dean wondered if he hadn't made a mistake.

"Dean?" Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy." Dean grinned sheepishly.

"Dean, what?"

"You gonna let me in?"

Sam threw himself into the hall to wrap his brother in a tight hug. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, what he could feel right there in his arms. Dean relaxed and hugged his brother. Finally feeling right after all this time.

When Sam finally let go, he let his brother inside and shut the door. It was cold in Sam's dorm, not freezing but cold. The result of a cheap space heater that sat on the floor.

Sam made coffee in his roommates tiny machine and when the silence started to kill him, he turned on the tiny TV. A cheesy Christmas reunion scene played on the screen as the coffee boiled. Neither of them knew what to say, because neither of them wanted to talk about anything that had happened before.

Dean sat on the end of Sam's bed feeling uncomfortable until Sam handed him a warm cup and gave him something to do. Then Sam was smiling. "I can't believe your here."

Dean shrugged like he never should have doubted him. "It's Christmas."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. He sat down at the head of the bed and gestured for his brother to join him. He told Dean about school and everything he'd been learning, the people he'd met, and the teachers he loved. Dean told Sam about a few successful hunts and a few good lays. They never once mentioned John or that fateful day when Sam left and they did their best to ignore the way it hung over them.

When they ran out of coffee and things to talk about, they sat quietly watching the movie playing on the TV. Another cheesy Christmas story. Neither of them would admit it, but they both kind of like it.

It had been a long time since Sam had curled up with his brother, but he didn't care of it was childish and if they were adults and if they last time they'd seen each other they'd been at odds. Sam laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Dean didn't push him away or shrug him off, but Sam was pleasantly surprised when Dean wrapped an arm around him shoulders and pulled him closer. He even pulled the blanket up over their legs.

They fell asleep like that; Sam's head on Dean's chest, both sitting up in the bed, and a Hallmark movie on the cheap TV.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a blizzard, the boys argue over whether to stop and get warm or keep going until they find shelter.

“Dean it's freezing, pull over. You can't even see the road.” Sam could see his breath as he spoke. The Impala's heater was running full blast, but it couldn't keep up with the below freezing temperature and did little more than keep them from turning blue. Outside was practically a blizzard. Sam couldn't see the road save for the white outer line and he wasn't entirely sure that what he was looking at was actually the line or a line another car had made in the snow. Snow chains or no, the Impala wasn't made for this kind of weather.

"I can see just fine. Quit your bitchin'." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dean you're gonna kill us and it's too cold for us to get stuck in a snow bank when you go off the road."

"I can see the road fine, Sam!"

"You're fingers are gonna freeze and snap off."

"You gonna warm 'em up for me?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother and just stared at him.

"We are _not_ pulling over."

"So you _don't_ want me to warm your fingers up? 'Cause I have somewhere nice and warm you could put those icicles." Sam thought for sure if anything was going to convince his brother to stop, it was sex.

Dean shifted in his seat. "I want a hot shower and a warm bed and I ain't settling for less. We'll stop when we find a motel."

"How the hell are we gonna see it with all this snow?"

"We'll see it. Just relax."

Sam sighed. "Well if you want to freeze to death, go right ahead, but I'm not." Sam climbed over the seat and into the back with a lot more difficulty than he used to, but he managed it without kicking his brother in the head all the same.

He pulled a big thick blanket out from under the seat where they'd stashed them and tossed it over himself. Sam snuggled down into the blanket and moaned happily.

" _So warm_. Mmm, that's nice."

"Really?" Dean glared at his brother in the rear view mirror.

Sam smirked, but he didn't reply. He was busy setting a plan in motion. A moment later came more noise from the back seat.

"Mmm, fuck, mmm," Sam moaned. "God, _Dean fuck,_ mmm."

"Sam what are you-?" Dean looked up into the mirror to see Sam's head back against the seat, positioned right where Dean would be able to see him, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. Then Dean heard the wet squelch of Sam's fingers pumping in and out of his ass.

"Shit _Sam_."

" _Dean_ ," Sam moaned.

"Dammit, you win." Dean pulled the car over and climbed over the seat to warm up his frozen fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention since it's not in the tags as of yet, but some of these chapters are going to get pretty kinky. If any potential triggers come up, they will be tagged and mentioned in the prechapter notes, but most chapters will be lighthearted and/or fluffy so there shouldn't be much to worry about.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts a snowball fight.

Sure, Sam understood maintaining their car and he understood the importance of keeping their only means of transportation in the best possible condition, but did Dean really have change the oil on today of all days? Wasn't the first big snow of the year supposed to be special?

With them begin snowed in at Bobby's Sam expected Dean to want to celebrate. For some unknown reason, Dean was being strangely... uncelebratory. Sam wasn't going to let him spend the day tinkering with the Impala.

Dean was just getting everything into place when Sam found him in Bobby's garage. He hid around the side of the garage, just out of sight and waited a moment to make sure Dean hadn't heard him. Then-

_Whap!_

One large, wet, snow ball smacked right into the back of Dean's head. Sam ducked back behind the wall, smiling to himself, knowing his brother would be in hunter mode, eyes searching for the source of the snowball.

Sam didn't peek back around the corner until he heard his brother turn around and set the jack in place. He kept his eyes on his brother and scooped up another handful of snow.

_Whap!_ This one scrapped by the side of Dean's head and shattered against the window.

Sam was hidden again when Dean whirled around. Dean guessed where he was and snuck around to the other side of the car. He ducked down and peeked through the window, waiting to see if Sam would come out. When he didn't see his brother, he crept quietly around the side of the building and scooped up a handful of snow.

He snuck around the building, keeping an eye out for his brother. When he got to where he'd last seen him, Sam was gone, but he'd expected that. There were foot prints in the snow leading around the evergreen bushes to the right, but Sam wouldn't be behind them. He probably traced his footsteps back enough to hide somewhere else so he could hit Dean when went to check out the bushes.

Dean backtracked to the other side of the building and ducked down behind rows of old cars and scrapped parts. He crept quickly and quietly until he spotted Sam with his back to a gutted Avalon. Sam kept peeking over the roof to where he expected Dean to be. Dean smirked.

"Gotcha little brother," he whispered to himself.

He grabbed himself another snowball, took a few more steps and _Whap, whap_! Two direct hits.

Sam jumped up and ran for it, but Dean was already packing more snow as he chased after him. Sam tossed his own snowballs behind him as he ran. One hit Dean in the arm. The second Dean dodged and sent two more snowballs into Sam's back.

Using his knowledge of the maze of car parts to his advantage, Dean found the quickest path to get to where Sam was going. He caught up to him and before he change direction, tackled his brother into the snow.

They bother laughed and wrestled around in the snow flinging white powder into each other's faces until they couldn't breathe. Then they laid there, Dean on top of Sam who was now on his back, catching their breath.

"Truce?" Sam offered.

Dean slowly reached over and grabbed a handful of snow without his brother noticing, then quick as a flash stuffed it down the front of his pants, then jumped up and ran away. Sam yelled.

"Ah! You jerk what the hell?"

Dean was doubled over laughing a few feet away. "To the death, Sammy! Never surrender!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 is my favorite. You're gonna love it.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has little too much eggnog.

It was entirely Dean's fault. He didn't tell Sam he'd spiked the eggnog, but come on. Who wouldn't have known? Dean Winchester pours you a glass of eggnog and it's only to be expected. That wasn't the part that was Dean's fault.

What _was_ Dean's fault was the fact that he watched Sam drink glass after glass without saying a word. Then Sam cranked up some truly awful Christmas music and climbed up on Bobby's coffee table. Not that it was much of a climb, but Sam was obviously drunk and extra height was probably not a good idea.

"Sam get down before you hurt yourself!" Bobby stood beside the table wondering whether or not he could catch the blundering idiot if he fell.

"You're no' the boss o' me. I'm a adult!" Sam stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah you look like one. Who spiked the damn eggnog!" He looked at Dean.

Dean just shrugged. "What? I thought it would be funny."

"Dean. You're brother's dancing to 'O'Christmas Tree' on a coffee table. That ain't right. He's slow dancing by himself."

Dean was trying very very hard not to laugh, but now that Bobby had pointed it out, he was all but rolling on the floor. He was literally doubled over in his chair hanging on to the edge of the table as he roared with laughter at the sight his brother made.

The younger Winchester was up on that table slow dancing off beat with an invisible partner to what as probably the slowest and more boring of all Christmas songs. It was ridiculous, but it was nice to see the kid having some fun. Sam could be pretty uptight some times.

Bobby shook his head and tried not to laugh himself. "Just keep an eye on him. I better get to sawin' logs before I'm tired enough to join him."

Dean could hear Bobby's chuckling as he left the room to go upstairs. He left the kitchen to stand next to his brother in case he slipped. Then Mariah Carey happened.

Sam squealed like this was his jam. He grabbed Dean, pulled him up onto the table beside him, and proceeded to dance like they were in a gay night club at a Christmas Party. In other words, with lots of hip of action

"I am not a part of this!" Dean protested. "You wanna dance on the table, you dance on the table but- whoa hey! Sam-!"

Whatever Dean was trying to say about table dancing was lost as Sam grabbed his brother by the ass and started grinding against him. It wasn't the worst thing that had happened to him, but with Sam's lack of coordination, it wasn't the smartest thing to be doing on a table. To top it off, he decided to start singing.

"I don't need to hang my stockin', there upon the fireplaaaaace!" Sam's voice was high and unusually shrill.

"Sam, don't."

"Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas daaaay!"

"Sammy, stop."

Sam turned around and grabbed Dean's wrists to he could wrap his arms around himself. "I just want you for my own, more than you could _ever know_!"

"Look, Sam, Bobby's sleeping-"

"Make my wish come _truuuuue_ -"

"Sam-"

"All I want for Christmas is _youuuuuuuuuuuu_!" Sam wailed.

"Sam, hush, keep it down!" Dean hissed because yes Bobby was sleeping, but also because if Bobby came down stairs and found them like this... Dean was probably blushing and he was glad Sam was too drunk to be able to notice.

Sam lifted both of their hands over their heads and shimmied like he didn't hear a word Dean said.

" _OoOoh, ba-by_!"

Dean sighed. "Sam, come on. At least let me finish my drink. If we're gonna dance on a table I'd like to be a little less sober."

"Dance with me, _Dean_ ," Sam whined.

"I don't dance, Sammy. You dance. You're doin' a great job there with all the... shimmying and uh-"

Sam grinded his ass back against Dean's hips. Dean swallowed. "Yeah that."

"You li'e my dancin', _De_?"

Dean swallowed again, blushing now for a different reason. "Oh yeah."

Sam giggled. "Is it sexy, De?" Sam squirmed, rubbing himself against his brother.

Dean took his hands from Sam's, sliding them down his arms, and down too his waist. "I think you've had too much eggnog little brother," Dean said gently into his ear.

Sam moaned like the vibration of Dean's voice had caressed his dick. "All I wan' for Christmaaaas!" he started singing again.

"You want me, Sammy?" Dean knew there was no way in hell Sam was getting hard with this level of alcohol in him, but he doing a damn good job getting Dean hard. If Sam got him off through his pants with all his grinding, no one had to know. It wasn't like Sam would remember. Not that Dean was gonna let him forget about his performance. He just didn't have to remember anything Dean might do.

Sam turned around, blowing alcohol breath all over Dean's face. "No wha' I wan'?"

"What do you want, Sammy?"

"Wanna blow you on this table."

"Shit, Sam," Dean groaned.

Sam dropped to his knees, almost falling off the table only to be caught by Dean, which was apparently hilarious. He laughed and laughed and then suddenly stopped like it never happened seeming to remember what he was doing down there in the first place. Only, drunk logic seemed to say that Sam could totally get his brother off by wrapping his lips around Dean's cock through his jeans and laving his tongue over the fabric.

Dean let him at it. It would be wrong to take advantage of his brother while he was drunk wouldn't it? He wouldn't even remember. But it was like that right? Sam could ask all slutty and drunk and Dean would just keep his pants on and everything would be fine and Sam would be happy and he would never know.

Sam might have been kneeling on a table, sucking on Dean's dick through his pants like it was a jawbreaker, but he still wasn't done dancing. Dean was seriously concerned that Sam was going to fall off the table was about to pull him back up and call it a night when Sam starting singing again, around his cock.

"Holy shit, Sam."

The vibration of Sam 's voice washed over his clothed, but sensitive cock. Who knew Christmas songs could be so sexy? Dean threaded his fingers through Sam's hair, resting the urge to grind himself against his hot, wet mouth. He moaned his name and did all his could to keep them both balanced on the table.

"All I want for Christmaaaas!" Sam's singing was muffled as he buried his face in Dean's crotch and sucked his through the fabric of his sopping wet jeans. " _Is youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_!"

Dean groaned his fingers tightened in Sam's hair vibration assailing him from the tip of his cock all the way down to his fucking balls and he forgot to breath for a moment as he came, in his freakin' pants while his brother fucking _sang_ to his dick.

He really hoped Sam wouldn't remember any of this in morning.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to put together a good Christmas for Sam.

Dean was extremely proud of the tree he picked out. He'd even cut it down himself and dragged it back to Bobby's. He was worried some of the branches had gotten crushed, but when he set it up in the library, it wasn't too bad. It _was_ a bit crushed on one side, but that just meant it fit better in the corner. You couldn't really tell with the way Dean set it up, so it worked out perfectly. But there was a problem. The tree was probably nine feet tall and Dean a just a _tiny_ bit too short to reach the top.

He only had a few hours to finish before Sam got back from a supply run. So, he ran out to Bobby's garage looking for a ladder. He found himself an eight foot ladder and set it up beside the tree.

Dean grabbed the Christmas lights he found in Bobby's attic and climbed up to the top. He balanced himself on the top step and started wrapping the top of the tree in the multicolored lights. 

"What are you doing? Get down from there before you tangle yourself in the lights!" Bobby shouted from the floor.

"I'm not gonna get tangled up!" Dean insisted.

"Oh you sure are! And you're doing it all wrong. Get down here and I'll show you how it's done before you hurt yourself."

Dean huffed and climbed down the ladder. "Well if you're such an expert."

"I've put up many Christmas trees thank ya very much," Bobby grumbled. He climbed up the ladder and unwrapped the lights before he climbed back down. "Now, you gotta start at the bottom, not the top. And where did you get these?"

"The attic."

"Well, did you even check to see if they work?"

"Not exactly..."

"'Course you didn't. Damn idjit," Bobby, Christmas tree extraordinaire, scoffed.

He plugged the lights in and checked to make sure there were no dead bulbs before he started to string them around the tree, this time starting from the bottom row.

"Hey, let me do that!" Dean grabbed the lights away from Bobby and took over. Bobby moved to stand on the opposite side and waited for Dean to realize he needed help.

Dean looked at the lights and around the back of the tree. It took a second, but then it hit him. "Uh... how do you...?"

Bobby chose not to be condescending. He didn't figure Dean had done much tree decorating. "I'll reach around behind and you pass the lights to me and I'll pull them around."

Dean did like Bobby told him and they strung the lights together until they reached the top. The strand of lights was a little bit shorter than they needed for the size of tree Dean had picked, but Bobby showed him how to skip rows near the top and bottom. The spaces would be filled in when they put ornaments on so no one would be able to see the gaps.

Bobby brought down a few more boxes from the attic. They dug through assorted Christmas decorations until they found an old, silver, Christmas star.

Dean climbed up the ladder and set the star carefully on top. He and Bobby stood in front of the tree and took a few steps back.

"Looks good," Bobby said.

"It's not right..." Dean said.

"Well what's wrong with it?"

Dean tilted his head and looked the tree up and down. "It looks... empty."

"Well there's no ornaments on it. You gotta dress it up a little." Bobby picked up a box of old Christmas ornaments. "But... I think you should wait until Sam gets back to put 'em on. That's what this is about right."

"Yeah. He was saying something about all the Christmases we missed. They kind of stopped happening after a while... once we were older. I wanted to make sure this year was better."

"Let's put up some of these wreaths and things and save this box for Sam. I bet he'll appreciate it." Bobby set down the box he was holding a took a spool of garland from a different one. "And I won't tell him what a big softie you are either."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a couple decorations of his own. He hung wreaths on the windows and doors and a creepy looking santa was placed on Bobby's desk. At the bottom of the box, Dean found something he'd forgotten about.

Their first Christmas at Bobby's (one of few that only really happened because Bobby insisted), Bobby had given them a pair of stockings. They were bright red then, but were now faded from a life time spent in the dusty old box. Bobby had given them paint that Sam had promptly stuck his finger into and drew his name at the top so they each had a name written at the top in little Sammy finger painting.

Dean smiled, remembering his little brother, smiling and covered in blue paint. All dimples and sunshine and whoa he _was_ being super soft today. He blamed it on the winter air and tried to shake it off. He had some indoor lights to put up.

He let Bobby help him hang the lights across the top of the kitchen cabinets and then Bobby got a couple of nails to hang the stockings. Everything was all set up and ready for Sam to get home. Dean cracked them a couple of beers as a reward and dropped onto the couch. Dean looked at the box of ornaments.

"How do you know Sam will want to help put them up?"

"I did this for Karen."

"What?"

"Yup. Every year. I'd send her out shopping and she'd come back to a _winter wonderland_ and help me decorate the tree. It was her favorite part of Christmas. Doing things together, but she wasn't much good for puttin' up lights. Short little thing. So it was fun to surprise her. See the look on her face as she looked at all the lights." Bobby took a long drink of her beer. "I know Sam's not Karen, but I know what you were doin' here and it's not so different."

Dean looked at Bobby strangely.

"Yeah, boy I know. I known for years. Before you idjits ever did. You can fight like siblings, but when you love there's somethin' deeper there."

Dean snorted. "Now who's being a softie?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Dammit boy, I'm tryin' to tell ya! You and Sam have somethin' special and I want you to know I ain't got a problem with it. So if you want to be happy an' be with your brother, then you don't let me stop you. Don't worry about what I think. I only want you boys to be happy."

Dean didn't let Bobby see his face and he as grateful when he didn't try. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby sniffed, presumably holding back tears of his own. Dean did him the courtesy of ignoring it.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, that sounds like your brother coming in. I'll just clear out then. You boys keep it down, now."

"Yeah, sure."

Sam came in a few minutes later, too many bags in each hand. Dean went to meet him in the kitchen. Sam set the bags down and looked around with wide eyes.

He smiled. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah, well, Bobby helped a little."

"It looks great!" He walked into the library to get a good look at the tree.

"I was thinking we could do that part together. We just put the lights on, but there's a whole box of stuff here to put up."

Sam looked around for Bobby and gave his brother a quick kiss. "You did all this for me didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "I wanted you to have a nice Christmas."

"Thanks, De." There was that smile. Dimples and sunshine, like Christmas shining in his hazel eyes. 

Dean couldn't help but smile back. "So, you wanna help me put these ornaments on?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Sam spun around to look at the box on the coffee table. He reached in and pulled out a tray of multicolored plastic bulbs.

They started hanging them on the tree. Dean wasn't as good at spacing them out and Sam kept moving his until Dean swatted his hand away.

"Hey, I want it there!"

"It's too close to that blue one!"

"There's like a million ornaments in here. They're all gonna be close together!"

"Yeah but these ones are the same! You have to put different ones together." Sam picked it up and moved it down two rows.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We don't _have_ to." He moved it back where he wanted it.

" _Dean_."

"Fine," Dean sighed. He let Sam put it where he wanted it.

Sam didn't complain about the rest of Dean's position choices, but he gave Dean a few odd looks about it until the tree was covered in too many ornaments and there was only one left in the box. Sam was the one that picked it up.

They both stared at the little angel. It was their favorite ornament once. When they were kids. Dean would tell Sam that the angel watched over them and they would hang it at the top of the tree. It was silly for a tiny decoration to bother them both so much, but after everything angels had caused them... well they realized they'd both been avoiding picking this one up. Having angels watch over them usually meant trouble. Then Sam smiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know... it kinda looks like Cas."

Dean looked a little closer. The angel did have tiny blue eyes and its dark hair was a little bit messy. The gender of the angel was difficult to tell, but somehow it did look an awful lot like Castiel.

Dean laughed. "Ya know it kind of does."

"Maybe we should put him on the tree after all." They shared a debating look. Then Dean took the angel and hung him in the center of the tree on the second row down.

"I guess it's okay if Cas watches over us. Proabably..." Dean shrugged. Sam was smiling all big again. "What?"

"It's so beautiful."

Dean took a step back and looked at the tree. Then he looked at Sam. "Yeah. I guess it is."

Sam tilted his head back to look up at the star and something caught his eye above their heads. "Hey, look."

Dean looked up with him. He shook his head with a smile. "Bobby."

"What?" Sam scrunched his eye brows at him.

"Nothing."

"You don't like mistletoe?"

"You kidding? A Christmas tradition telling people to make out? That's got to be the best part of Christmas!"

"Actually it means that you should kiss-"

Dean swooped in and stopped his nerdy little brother from his explanation of Christmas tradition to kiss him. Though, it was Sam that pulled his brother in closer until they were making out under the mistletoe.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a puppy for Christmas.

Sam was unusually cold when he woke up Christmas morning. His bed was empty and the blanket had been tossed aside and half off of his body. Apparently Dean had something more important to do than wake up beside him. Weird, Sam thought Dean would take every opportunity to attach them at the hip since they rented out this cabin for Christmas. He'd better not be opening his presents or trying to peek under the paper.

Sam wrapped himself in a robe and braved the cold wooden floor to go stairs looking for his brother. He found him, not at all the way he expected to find him, but at least he wasn't peeking at his presents.

Dean was laying underneath the tree. He had on hand mitts, a bright red cock ring that was topped by a small bow, and a black D-ring collar. The weirdest thing though, were the hyper realistic puppy ears on top of his head.

He barked when he saw Sam. He wiggled his hips like a dog wagging it's tail and Sam noticed that he did in fact have a tail. Dean was wearing a tail plug that matched the fur of his ears.

Sam smiled. "Looks like someone got me a puppy for Christmas." Dean barked again.

Sam knelt down in front of him and scratched behind his ears. "I think I'll call you Dean." Dean rolled his eyes. "Unless you want me to call you something else. I could call you bitch instead." Dean whined. "Yeah, you look more like a bitch to me. Who's my good bitch?" Dean shivered and barked in response.

"Come on bitch. Let's get some breakfast."

Dean followed Sam into the kitchen on padded hands and knees. He knelt on the floor beside the counter while Sam fried eggs and bacon. Sam kept smiling and petting his head as he cooked. His face was lit up with the pure joy of Christmas and Dean knew he'd chosen the right gift.

Then he smelled the bacon and wished he'd waited until a little later to give Sam his gift. At least until after breakfast.

Sam fixed them both a plate and Dean followed him curiously to the table. He thought about climbing up on the chair beside him when Sam sat down, but he was trying to be a good puppy here and puppies don't sit in chairs do they? So Dean parked it on the floor next to his brother. Sam smiled and ruffed the hair between his fluffy ears.

"Good boy." 

Sam tore a large piece off a strip of bacon and offered it to Dean. Dean opened his mouth and let Sam feed him. He swore it tasted better that way somehow and he'd never thought anything could make bacon better.

"You hungry, boy?" Sam moved the bacon to his own plate and set the plate of eggs on the floor in front of Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow at him in a clear expression of 'where the hell is my bacon'. "Eat your eggs first. Be a good bitch for me."

Dean yipped, what he hoped was a happy sound, and crouched down to lap at the food on his plate. It took him a bit of squirming to find a comfortable position to eat in. Arching his back and crouching down low was the best way to do it. He had to concentrate on not falling on his face as much as he did on eating, but he knew Sam was still up there smiling so he made it work until he earned his bacon.

He licked his lips, barked up at his brother, and wagged his puppy tail. Sam smiled down at him. "Good boy. Want some bacon?"

Dean barked in response and Sam hand fed him the rest of the bacon. Dean ate it all and licked the grease from Sam's fingers really taking to his role as puppy. When Sam's hand was clean he stopped licking at looked up at the man. Sam's eyes were dark and glimmering.

"I have another treat for a good bitch."

Dean wagged his puppy tail and licked his lips. Sam spread his legs wide and reached under the table to pulled open the belt of his robe.

"Come get your treat bitch."

Dean crawled under the table. Sam held his dick so Dean could reach it without using his hands. He gave it a big, long, slobbery lick and Sam groaned like he was getting head for the first time. Dean thought he was the only one effected by the puppy play, but it seemed a sloppy, wet, puppy lick did it for Sam too.

Dean did his best to imitate a dog licking up a treat. He flicked his tongue over ever inch he could reach with short but solid licks. He did a lot of slobbering as he went and it dripped all over Sam's hand and his balls. As messy as he was, Sam loved it. He was panting, moaning, groaning and staring down at Dean with dark eyes.

"That's a good bitch," he panted down at his puppy. "Lick all the cum right out of my cock."

Dean wagged his tail and licked faster. "Fuck, Dean," Sam groaned. "Such a good boy, good bitch. You love your treat don't you?" Sam's fingers tangled in Dean's hair between his little ears. "Lick it up good puppy. Get all of your master's cum."

Dean groaned now. His own cock hard and hanging between his legs, swinging as he shook his tail.

"Is my bitch getting hard? Is your little bitch clit swelling up?"

Dean whined. He forgot his job as puppy for a moment and starting sucking on the side of Sam's cock. It was hard to keep from rubbing his legs together to get friction on his cock. He was relieved when Sam's cock started to drip more and more pre cum, his breathing was getting harder, his cheeks were red, he was getting read to cum.

"Good bitches don't cum until they're getting fucked, do they? You gotta wait like a good bitch. Wait for your master to fill up your cunt and breed you."

Dean whimpered. He slowed down as his licking, but tried for more pressure, more pointed licks. His jaw hurt and his cock was aching, but Sam was close and he knew he could last so he upped his game. Focusing his tongue to the underside of Sam's cock, to the sensitive spot just under the head, flicking his tongue over the head, into the slit and running it around to the bottom.

Sam's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled Dean's head back and off his cock just as he came. A few splashes of cum landed on Dean's face, but most of it was on the floor. Sam moaned and panted and closed his eyes. Dean waited, looking at Sam, at the cum at the floor, disappointed he didn't get to taste any of it.

Then, Sam opened his eyes. He looked at his puppy then he looked at the floor. "Look at the mess you made, puppy. Clean it up." He let go of Dean's hair.

He dropped immediately, scooting back a bit so Sam could watch. He licked up the cum from the floor, scooping it up on his tongue, savoring it for a second before lapping again like a hungry puppy. He moaned every time it hit his tongue.

"Master's cum taste good bitch?" Sam pet the back of Dean's head while he licked. "Such a good bitch."

Dean licked it all up until he only tasted the tile underneath then he looked up at Sam and barked happily.

Sam laughed. "Good boy." He scratched Dean's head and he wagged his tail happily, more aware of the plug pressing against his walls than he had been before.

"Let's go open some presents and then we can see about fucking that bitch cunt. You must be so hot now, huh?"

Dean whined.

"Yeah, I know, sweet puppy. You were so good for your master. I won't make you wait too long to get bred."

Sam stood up and fixed his robe. "Come on, bitch." He led the way back to the living room with Dean padding along behind him, sounding an awful lot like an actual dog with his paw mitts smacking on the floor.

There wasn't a lot of presents under the tree, but the number wasn't what mattered to them. It was knowing that other cared. Knowing that they'd been thinking of them while they were apart, doing their separate shopping. Knowing that they'd done something, even something so small, just to make the other smile.

Dean had spent most of his Christmas budget on his dog toys, but he did get Sam a new shirt and a big dusty lore book he'd found in a second-hand book store. Sam got Dean a fancy survival knife (to replace the one Sam had borrowed and then lost in a fight with a vampire), a pair of fuzzy sock (son Dean will stop putting his cold toes on Sam's thighs at night), and the new James Bond movie (which he had expected them to be watching right around now, but Dean's idea was definitely better).

Sam offered to take Dean's mitts off so he could open the present's himself after letting Dean try to open one with his teeth, but Dean said no. Sam ended up opening them all himself and showing Dean what he got. Dean gave him lots of happy Dean sounds and tail wags to convey his excitement, the socks excepted. The socks got a tilted head and a raise eyebrow that made Sam laugh before he could explain, but eventually he got a happy bark.

Sam set everything on the coffee table where they could find it all later.

"Go on upstairs, bitch," he told Dean and he watched his puppy jump up excitedly and run to the stairs. 

He ran up as best as he could and Sam hurried after him. Dean stopped when he got to the bedroom, wondering if he should get up on the bed or if good bitches stayed off the furniture. Sam came in a moment later and took a second to decide the same thing. For the sake of avoiding rug burn, Sam decided the bed was the better option.

He walked over to the bed and patted the mattress. "Up bitch, come on."

Dean eyeballed the height and decided jumping up like a dog wasn't going to work him, but he did sort of jump and then climb the rest of the way. Mildly dog-like.

"You know what to do," Sam said. "Pretty bitch like you must get fucked all the time. Show what a bitch in heat you are."

Dean positioned himself in the middle of the bed on his hands his knees. He arched his back slightly to stick his ass out more and let out a long, desperate whine.

Sam made a pitying sound. "Poor thing. Your cunt must ache so bad." He climbed up on the bed behind him. "Are you wet for me bitch?" He grabbed the tail sticking out of Dean's ass and wiggled the plug around. Dean whined again. "Let's see if you're good and slick."

The tail plug slid out so easy Sam hardly needed to look to know how much lube Dean used, but he stuck to fingers into Dean's hole anyway, just to hear him whine.

"Shit, you need it bad don't you? You need a big cock to fill you up and stuff you full of cum. Breed your tight little bitch cunt." Sam ran his fingers over Dean's cock until he found the ring and pulled it off.

Dean whined, short desperate whined, over and over until Sam shushed him. "It's okay, puppy. Let master take care of you."

Sam didn't hesitate to replace his fingers with his cock. He did waste any time once he was in either. He drove into Dean with hard, short thrusts, fucking him like a dog. All impatience, just fucking to get off, using the bitches hole to dump his seed.

Sam wrapped his hands around Dean's hips and leaned forward to bite down on the crook between shoulder and neck. Dean whined.

"My bitch," Sam growled into his ear. "Mine. Gonna fuck your wet cunt 'til you're sore, gonna fill full of my cum and breed you. Does my cock feel good pounding into your hole bitch? Do you want my cum in you?"

Dean whimpered and whined, just holding himself in place and taking it like a good bitch does. Sam rutting caused near constant stimulation on his prostate, enough to bring tears to his eyes, but it was perfect, Sam fucking him like a bitch, using him to get off, his dick hard and deep inside. He could feel the weight off Sam's body on his back, seeming so much bigger than, him so much stronger, more in control. Dean was just a bitch getting fucked, dominated, bred by his master. He wanted to cum so bad, and just as bad he wanted Sam cum in his cunt.

"Do you want my hand on your little bitch clit?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. 

"Good bitch," Sam panted, fucking into him rough and hard, slamming into his ass. "Good bitch, yeah, just take it, just taking it like a good bitch, gonna fill you up, breed you full of pups, so full you'll be dripping my seed, such a good bitch, good bitch, so fucking good for me, gonna cum in your fucking cunt, good fucking bitch just take it, take it, fuck gonna cum gonna fill you up, fuck shit, Dean, _Dean_!"

Sam's hips stuttered and he slammed his cock all the way inside as he came. Dean shuddered and came along with him, feeling Sam's cum spraying inside him, filling him up.

Dean's arms collapsed and fell forward with Sam on top of him. They laid in a pile, catching their breaths. Sam pulled himself off his brother as soon as he realized he was probably crushing him. Then he slowly pulled himself from Dean's hole and replaced the plug. He kissed the back of Dean's neck.

"Keep it in for me the rest of the day? I might wanna breed you again."

Dean whined, still in his puppy persona. He nodded his head.

Sam petted his hair. "My good bitch."


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to worry when Dean won't tell him where he goes at night.

Sam was sick of Dean disappearing every night. He wouldn't tell him where he was going or when he'd be back. Most nights he waited until Sam was in the shower or otherwise distracted and just slip out. Sam was starting to worry something was going on. If there was something Dean didn't want him to know about, it had to be pretty bad. He knew Dean had an alcohol problem, but he would notice if it escalated into something else right? But then again, didn't one addiction often lead to another? But what if it wasn't anything like that? What if Dean was cheating on him? What if he was sneaking off to see some tall blonde behind Sam's back?

Whether it was to help Dean or calm Sam's jealousy, he decided he was going to follow his brother out that night.

Dean waited until he thought Sam was showering. Really, Sam was just sitting on the counter, waiting to hear the door open while the water ran.

He waited until Dean pulled off before he went outside. He got quickly into his car and found Dean not far up the road.

They drove for a while, Sam always hanging back a bit, letting other cars get between them so he didn't look suspicious. Then, Dean pulled into the mall parking lot.

Sam stared after him in confused. He parked an aisle over and watched Dean go inside through employees only door. Dean was working? At the mall? Or... he was going to see someone who was working at the mall and had given him the passcode so he could sneak in and they could do it in a back room where Sam would never be able to catch them because there was no way for him to get back there. Yeah. Probably that one.

Sam let his head drop forward and hit the steering wheel. Dean was cheating on him. He was totally cheating on him. He would never be able to guess the passcode on the door. There was only a finite number of combinations, sure, but he was willing to bet that if you put in the wrong code too many times, security will show up to investigate and that wasn't worth it. He'd just have to wait outside until Dean came back and then confront him.

He pulled his car around he was parked near the front of the lot near the employee door. He would be able to see Dean the second he stepped out of that door and he would sit right there and wait for as long as it took to catch him.

It took _hours_. This was probably the worst idea he ever had. Dean was probably in there working or something. Eight hours of sitting in the mall parking lot. Dean had to have left already. He must have walked on past Sam without him seeing somehow, but he'd never taken his eyes off the door. Sam turned around. The Impala was still sitting there, a couple of spaces away, shining in the lamp light. So, where was Dean?

Sam sighed. Maybe he should go in and look for him. He could start at the bottom and work his way through each store until he found him. Maybe even go in and ask if anyone knew him. Maybe someone could point him in the right direction.

Sam made up his mind and got out of the car. He went inside and went into the first shop he saw. It was a Ben  & Jerry's and the girl working in the counter was right around Sam's age. There was almost no way she wouldn't have noticed a guy like Dean spending his time here.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked all cheery and fake smile.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. Tall, almost my height, big green eyes, freckles."

The girl blushed. Yep, Dean had been here. Then giggled. Actually giggled. If this was the girl... Sam wasn't sure he actually, physically, wanted to hurt her but...

"You mean Dean? Yeah he's working tonight. He should be there now."

"And by there you mean...?"

"You don't come here a lot huh? It's right in the center of the mall. In front of the Macy's. Just walk that way. You can't miss it."

"Okay... thanks."

The girl smiled all big at him. Not so fake this time. "No problem at all. He's such a great guy."

"Right..."

Sam left the shop as confused as he'd entered if not more. He walked in the direction the girl had pointed him until he found "The North Pole".

There were children _everywhere_. They were running and jumping and screaming all over the place. A few were in line with their parents to get a picture with Santa. There were people in elf costumes walking around trying to keep the kids in order and stop them from tugging on Santa's beard.

Then there was Santa himself. It was pretty obvious that Santa's belly was stuffed, but the kids didn't seemed to notice the forgery, but of course, they thought the beard was real too. You can't really count on kids to know what's real.

He looked around for Dean and couldn't spot him anywhere among parents or elves. So, he walked up to the red velvet rope separating Santa from the rest of the North Pole to watch while he decided what to do next.

Then, he heard Dean's voice. His head snapped up and he looked around not seeing him. Then he looked at Santa. Bright green eyes he would know anywhere. He'd tried to cover up his freckles with make up, but the darker ones were still visible if you were looking for them. Dean was the mall Santa.

Sam thought he might have gone crazy for a minute. He just stood there staring, but as each kid climbed onto Santa's lap and Santa asked what they wanted for Christmas and if they'd been good it sounded more and more like Dean. Sam thought about paying one of them to go rip his beard off because there was no way that was Dean.

The kids loved him. He seemed to love the kids. It was probably the happiest scene you could get out of a mall Santa. He looked like he could actually be Saint Nicholas getting his Naughty and Nice list ready for Christmas. He didn't look like Dean. Except he did, because Sam knew that face better than his own and as unbelievable as it was, it was unmistakable.

"Dean," Sam whispered his name and somehow over all the noise Dean must have heard it because he turned his head. Theirs eyes met and all the color left Dean's face. He froze. Sam gave him a reassuring smile and looked at the kid on Dean's lap to redirect his gaze.

Dean got back to his job, but Sam could tell he'd shaken him up. He felt bad and he wanted to do something to make it better.

Sam spotted a kid in the line who was by herself. He looked around, but no one had eyes on her. Scary, but it was good luck for Sam.

Sam walked over to her and knelt down to talk to her. "Hey, I'm Sam." He smiled at her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to people," she mumbled, staring at the ground. The woman behind them watched suspiciously.

"It's okay. I'm a friend of Santa's."

"Really?" She looked up a bit. The woman behind them looked like she might say something.

"Yeah, and I need you to tell him something for me."

"Okay..."

Sam left the girl alone, much to the relief of the concerned lady who really didn't want to have to get involved, and went back to his place by the red rope. Dean looked at him again, seeming nervous. The little girl took her turn. Sam saw her looking for him in the crowd. He caught her eye and smiled.

The girl went up to Dean/Santa and an elf helped her onto his lap. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. His eyes went wide and then he smiled. He patted the girls head and gave her a cheerful 'ho ho ho' laugh. Then, she told him what she wanted for Christmas and skipped away looking proud of herself. Sam gave her a thumbs up and she grinned at him and hurried away to meet a scared looking woman carrying too many bags who gave her a big hug.

Dean's eyes found Sam. He was finally smiling again, all nerves faded away. Sam watched him share a smile with every kid that climbed onto his lap until the line died down and the mall began to close. The elves started to pack up their cameras and lights and carry them into the back.

Dean didn't move from his Christmas throne. Not even as elves came by to wish him a good night. He sat there with his eyes on Sam until they were alone. Then Sam stepped up to the front of the line.

"You here to sit on Santa's lap little boy?" Dean said in his Santa voice.

Sam stepped forward and seated himself on Dean's lap. "Well everyone else gets to."

Dean looked guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

Dean stared down at the floor. "I was kind of... embarrassed."

"So what are you doing here if it's so embarrassing?"

"I was here looking for a Christmas for you and I heard the mall didn't have a Santa. They were going to cancel all of this North Pole thing... there were kids crying Sam okay! I couldn't say no! What was I supposed to do?"

Sam smiled. "You've been sneaking out for weeks, making excuses to stay in town, refusing to tell me where you were... because you wanted to save Christmas?"

"Well it's not all that I mean.... if you'd seen all those crying kids who thought Santa wasn't coming you would have done the same thing!"

Sam shook his head, beaming like Christmas lights. He held Dean's head in his hands and leaned over to kiss him breathless. He pulled away, eyes still shining. Dean looked happy and a little bit confused.

"You're not mad?"

"I was, but you saved Christmas for all these kids, Dean."

"It's not like I bought them anything."

"That's not what they wanted. They just wanted a little Christmas magic. They wanted to meet Santa Clause." Sam kissed his brother again.

"Somebody's gonna see us," Dean cautioned.

"I don't care. You're a Christmas hero. And I said I was gonna sit on Santa's lap and that's sure as hell what I'm gonna do." Sam looked him over with darkening eyes.

"You know I gotta pay for the dry cleaning on this thing."

"Send me the bill."

Dean couldn't say no to that. 

"Wait a minute... You told that little girl 'Santa's boyfriend is proud of him'?"

Sam laughed. "I just wanted you to know I wasn't mad. You looked nervous."

"I was _not_ nervous." Dean gave Sam an irritated look.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You so were."

Dean swatted his ass. "You're so on my naughty list."


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a secret he needs to get off his chest.  
> *underage Sam

Sam felt itchy. Not itchy like a bad rash, but itchy like his own skin didn't fit quite right. Like he was in the wrong body. Sam felt itchy like he was living a lie. He could scratch at his skin all he wanted, but it was a feeling too deep for blunt nails to reach. It was killing him.

If he didn't tell someone, just get it out in the open, he thought he might go crazy. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with him, but he still felt ashamed, guilty, afraid. He didn't know where those feelings came from exactly. He just knew he didn't want his father to know.

Christmas didn't seem like the right time to bring it up, but of course, it happened that Christmas day was the only time John left them alone. Sam didn't know when he'd get another chance.

Christmas morning came and as planned, John was gone when Sam woke up. Dean was up early like most Christmases. He could claim it was a stupid holiday all he wanted, but Sam knew Dean was a little Christmas elf. It was why he always hid Dean's gift in his book bag where Dean wouldn't look.

Sam acted like he was he still sleeping. Sure, Christmas always came with that strangely magical feeling of unnatural amounts of cheer, but the sooner he got out of bed the sooner he'd have to tell his brother the truth. He wondered if he should tell him before or after he gave him his gift. He didn't want it be ruined if Dean was freaked out, but maybe it would smooth things over to give it to him after. Maybe he shouldn't tell him at all. Did it really matter if anyone knew?

Sam gave up on pretending to sleep. He sat up in bed and looked around for his brother. When he didn't find his brother anywhere in the room he let out a relieved breath.

He grabbed some clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom. He tried to think Christmas-y thoughts but his body betrayed him thanks to the spray of the shower and years of jerking off under such showers. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore it. It seemed like the more he tried, the more his head worked against him pulling up every dirty thought he'd ever had. Especially about his brother.

Sam felt sick. This shouldn't be happening. It shouldn't be. This was one thing he could never tell anyone about. Not even Dean. The one secret that would die with him no matter what.

His heart told him to flip the water to cold and let it melt away, but his dick said something more indulgent.

If Dean was never going to know, what was the harm in it? He let his head drop back against the wall behind him and gave in. His hand wrapped around his cock and he let his mind wander.

He thought about last Christmas when he got Dean an AC/DC t-shirt. The way he'd smiled, whipped his shirt over his head, and caressed the fabric of his new favorite shirt. Sam remembered the stretch of muscle as Dean pulled off his shirt, the brilliant light in his eyes, beautiful lips stretched into a grin.

Sam grunted and his lips jerked at just the thought of those lips. He envisioned Dean's lips around his cock, rocking his hips, imagining fucking Dean's face. Imagining Dean letting him, even getting off on it, his hand on his own hard cock while he takes Sam to the base and swallows him down. He stared down into sparkling green eyes, his hand squeezed around his cock like Dean's throat would as he swallowed around it, and Sam came right down his imaginary brother's throat.

Sam scrubbed the guilt from his dirty skin and got out of the shower before he could think about Dean again.

Dean was just coming in the door when Sam walked out of the bathroom. He was glad he could blame the blush in his cheeks on the steam.

Dean smiled when he saw his brother. "Merry Christmas, Sammy!"

Dean had his arms full of boxes and bags and Sam hurried over to help him put them all on the table before he dropped them.

"What is all this?"

"Breakfast." Ah, two of Dean's favorite things; Chirstmas and food. No wonder he couldn't stop smiling.

Sam peeked inside one of the boxes and found blueberry pancakes with little pieces of pecan. He smiled back at his brother. "Merry Christmas, Dean."

They opened up all the bags to find a feast laid out before them. Pancakes, bacon sausage, biscuits, gravy, and even several kinds of fruit Dean had gotten just for Sam. He didn't know where his brother had gotten it all, but he didn't bother to ask. This was definitely better than anything Santa could have brought. Sam couldn't think of a time they'd eaten so much.

They lounged on the couch with full, rounded bellies, not caring that their legs were tangled together as they laid on opposite sides. Dean turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until he found something Christmas-y. Sam nudged him to get hie attention and then raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged, too content to care what his brother thought.

They laid like that for most of the day. Then Dean got hungry again. He untangled himself from Sam and stood up to get himself some leftovers. His shirt rode in the back and Sam could see that defined, hardening muscle that would be perfectly toned in another few years hard of labor. His mouth watered.

Sam felt his cheeks grew heated and he turned his face away to stare at the ugly, stained, carpet.

He let himself cool down before he looked at his brother again. He needed to say what he needed to say before his courage lost out to guilt.

"Dean?" Sam said it so softly that Dean barely heard him.

"Sammy?" Dean turned away from the boxes he was searching through to find his brother standing behind him, looking sick.

"I... I wanna tell you something... but I don't want you to tell dad."

"You know we don't keep secrets, Sam. It could get us killed with what we do."

Sam stared down at the floor and rubbed his arm nervously. "It's not anything like that it's just..."

"What?"

"I think I... I mean..." Sam looked up at his brother's worried face. He wanted to sound like he meant it when he finally said it. He didn't Dean trying to assure him it wasn't true because it was.

"Dean. I'm bi."

Dean didn't know what to say until he read the guilty look on his face. "Shit, Sam."

Sam took a few steps back and stared down at the floor again.

Dean wanted to kick himself. "No that's not- I don't mean... it's okay if you're bi or you're gay or whatever... I know what dad says but... but you can't listen to him okay, Sammy? It's okay." Dean reach out hug his brother, but Sam pulled away and threw himself down onto the bed, hiding his face on the pillow.

"Don't touch me," Sam sniveled.

Dean sat down beside his brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sam there's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes there is! I'm disgusting! I'm a monster and you should put me down like one!" He yelled into the pillow.

Dean grabbed him and hauled him up onto his ass.

"You listen to me right now, Samuel," Dean growled. His eyes were angry and his grip on Sam's arms was tight. "There is not a damn thing wrong with you! I don't care what dad says or anyone else. You're perfect just how you are and I never wanna hear you say different!"

Sam was overwhelmed by Dean's words, overwhelmed by the need for his brother to comfort him, and overwhelmed by Dean's obvious love for him. Had he been in his right mind, he never would surged forward in Dean's arms to crush their lips together in a kiss so sudden Dean didn't know what to do, but he wasn't. 

Sam pulled away looking terrified and sick. "Dean I'm so sorry, I dont know what-"

"Sam," Dean cut him off gently.

Sam took a breath. "Dean?"

"Did you want to?"

Sam bit his lip and stared down at his thighs. He nodded.

Dean let go of his brother's arms. With one hand, he grabbed his chin and tilted his head back up.

"Do you wanna kiss me, Sam? You have to tell me."

He didn't sound angry or disgusted or accusing or anything Sam expected. Sam blinked at him in surprise. His stomach was tied up in knots and he felt sick but he forced himself to speak whether or not it meant Dean was going to deck him.

"Yeah. Yeah I wanted to kiss you."

Dean's eyes flicked from Sam's wet eyes to his lips. Sam was frozen as Dean slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together in most gentle and loving kiss Sam had ever experienced. There was so much love in such a gentle gesture that Sam wanted to cry with relief. A soft whine escaped him.

Dean pulled back slowly. "You okay?"

Sam nodded and he threw his arms around his brother. "I love you, Dean. I love you." It meant so much more than he ever thought he could say.

"I love you too, Sammy." He meant just as much.

And they both thought, maybe there was such a thing as Christmas miracles.


	9. Day 9

It was going to kill him. Dean was going to kill him. He would be dead by Christmas. He wasn't even going to make it that long. His balls were going to explode and he was going to die and they were not going to get the cleaning deposit back on this cabin.

Sure it was only day two of his oh so genius self deciding it was a brilliant idea to give Dean his dick for a Christmas. Past Sam had been so clever to lock himself in a cock cage and give Dean the key. Literally. It was a locking cage and Dean literally had the key around his neck. Best idea ever. One whole week he promised. What was Dean's gift in return? To promise Sam he wasn't getting it off until Christmas. He swore it would be the best orgasm ever.

Dean spent day one without ever touching him. Sam thought he was being merciful. Then Dean decided it was really important he take his shirt off and do pull ups on the door frame effectively trapping Sam inside the bedroom with nothing to do but watch the muscles of Dean's back pulling and contracting and bulging while he worked. He had no idea how long this went on for, but his dick was really sad it couldn't get hard leaving an awful lot of pressure in his balls.

This went on the rest of the day. Dean never put a shirt on and never stopped finding excuses to rub Sam's face in the mouth watering amount of musculature he had going on.

Day two Dean made all about him and Sam was really finding it unbearable. He had Sam blow him and rim him and blow him and fuck him with a vibrator and blow him. Sam's jaw was sore. Sam's balls were sore. Sam was sore. Older brother's are the worst and this was the worst idea ever... well the not getting off thing was torture, but Sam was kind of into that being a masochist and all so every time he begging to cum and Dean said no, it only turned him on more.

Then the morning of day three came. Sam's balls hurt more than they had the night before, but it was still more of an ache than a pain so he didn't bother to complain about it. Though, he thought he might be developing a bit of color. Dean noticed before they even got out of bed, before Sam even woke up.

He had something of an evil grin on his face as he waited for Sam to really wake up. He wouldn't tell Sam what he was planning either. He just told him to roll over onto his stomach. Sam got the feeling this wasn't going to be fun for him when Dean tied his wrists together. Then he strapped each of Sam's ankles into a spreader bar, bent his legs back, and tied his wrists to the bar.

A sort of modified hogtie, perfect for leaving Sam's ass and balls exposed. Good for Dean, bad for Sam, he could already tell.

He couldn't see what his brother was up to, but he heard it a moment later when Dean swung it through the air. A switch. A thin, springy, one by the sharp sound of it.

"It's up to you, Sammy. Your ass or your balls? Either way, I'm not milking you until I see tears."

The sadist. Sam shivered in excitement. Swatting at his swollen balls would hurt far worst, but would mean he got to be milked quicker. Either way he wouldn't get the release he was dying for, but the aching would stop driving him insane. He could take a lot to his ass. They'd be at it for a while if he went that route. If it had to lead to tears either way, he'd take the shortest road. It was what Dean wanted anyway, he was sure.

"My balls..." Sam said, still a bit hesitant.

"What was that? Ask me nicely, Sammy."

Sam sighed, not up for games when he all he could think about was the awful purple color his balls had to be by now. "Please Dean, spank my balls."

"Such a good boy." He could just hear the grin on Dean's face. "Get ready."

Sam heard the switch whoosh through the air. Sam groaned when it hit. It stung like nothing else, but it sent a little jolt of pleasure through him as well and he moaned as the pain faded away.

"That feel good, Sammy? Getting a little attention to your poor sack?" He brought the switch down again.

Sam didn't make a sound outside of a moan until the sixth good strike. After that, it was hard to hold back his shrieks and screams.

Dean ran a gentling hand down his back. "That's it, Sammy. You're doing so good. Just a little bit more."

Exactly three more before Dean saw the first tear roll down Sam's cheek. 

Dean kissed it away. "Perfect, Sam. So beautiful." Dean rubbed the sting away from his swollen balls making Sam whimper.

"Are you okay in this position, Sam? Do you need to move?"

Sam thought about it a second. "Yes, please."

Dean untied his hands from the bar and slowly lowered his legs. He unstrapped the bar and helped him to stretch out his legs before he untied his wrists.

"Lay on your back." Sam rolled over and stretched his arms above his head.

"Will you behave yourself or do I need to tie you back up?"

Sam looked at his red balls and then looked at his brother. "I'll behave."

Dean grinned. "Good boy."

Then Dean pulled out a prostate massager. Sam tensed thinking of the intense stimulation he knew that little thing could bring. His fingers curled into the bedspread beneath him.

Dean's thumb ran over his tight, exposed ass hole. "Can't wait to fill you up, Sam. How good do you think it's gonna be when you finally have something inside you again? Just a few more days and then I'll really fill you up."

Sam groaned and his eyes squeezed shut. He was desperate to be filled, but he'd take what he could get.

Dean pressed one lube slicked finger inside. He twisted it around, pushed and pulled, more spreading the lube around then stretching. The messager was thin enough. When he pulled his finger out, it slid right in with little resistance.

"Ready, Sammy?"

"Ready." He bit his lip and hoped he wouldn't regret asking Dean not to tie him up because he wasn't sure he could stop himself from moving. Dean would just love an excuse to pull it back out, tease him a little longer.

Dean turned the massager on. It started with short, slow, pulses that made Sam moan. He concentrated on keeping his hips still, as much as they instinctively tried to rock up into it. Dean slowly turned up the setting, letting it build, making sure he would be milked good and dry.

Sam's breath went rapid and short. His muscles tensed. Dean flicked the switch up to the highest setting. Sam screamed. It was long and drawn out as the feeling was unending. He thought he would pass out but it just went on and on until the messager was gone and it stopped. But he still felt crazy with need. Dean could see it in his eyes and it made him smile. Damn sadist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> On day 11.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates going to the mall, Sam makes it up to him.

Dean hated shopping. He hated malls. He hated the Christmas shopping crowds. But Sam was practically a Christmas elf and insisted on dragged him around, in and out of stores, until he'd blown way more money than sane buying everyone they'd ever known and their brother a Christmas present or six.

Sam was prancing around, smiling, and looking in shop windows. Making Dean carry all of the bags so he had two free hands to hunt down on more crap. Sam kept promising they'd make a stop at the food court. Dean was determined he would make good on that promise, then he saw the lines. Everyone in the mall must have stopped for lunch at the same time. Every last food joint in the place was swarmed by people holding almost as many bags as Dean.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean complained. He looked at his brother. 

Sam smiled bashfully. "The line at the Chinese place isn't that bad."

"Do I look like I was in this for rabbit food? Rice and vegetables, fan-freakin-tastic."

"We'll... we could hit a drive through."

Dean looked at his brother with irritation. "I signed up for pretzels and Philly cheese steaks. We can eat fast food any time."

"Technically-"

"No. We're leaving." Dean stormed out the double doors and into the chilly parking lot. He stopped his way to the car and dropped the bags into the backseat before dropping himself into the driver's seat. Sam found him there pouting.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I didn't expect it to be this bad so early."

"Hm." Dean stared all angry and annoyed out the window.

"Let me make it up to you...?"

Dean snorted. "You got steak subs stashed in here that I don't know about?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I get it, you wanted a sandwich, but I have a better idea."

"What? You gonna suck my-" Dean caught his brother's look. "Oh... Oh yeah." Dean grinned. "I think that's a fair exchange." Dean let his legs fall open and he sat back in the seat.

"What? Here?" Sam looked around. "I meant-"

"You promised me I'd get a treat when we went out." Dean traced his fingers over his dick outside his jeans. "You gonna make me wait?" Sam licked his lips watching Dean's fingers follow the outline of his hardening cock. "It's not nice to tease, Sammy." He wrapped his hand around his hard on and Sam made a soft noise. "And twice in a row too." Dean tisked. His thumb ran over the head of his cock.

Sam gasped. "Dean."

"Come on, Sammy. No one's gonna notice us." Dean rolled his hips up into his hand. Sam's hand flew to his own cock, concerned he might cum in his jeans if Dean kept up his little show. "No going back now is there?" Dean dragged the zipper down on his jeans. "Somebody's gotta get me off. Can't drive like this can I, Sammy?" Dean reached down into his pants and slowly pull his cock out, sighing happily as it was free from his too tight jeans.

Sam groaned. "Dean," he said again. He was supposed to be saying something... something about getting home. He wasn't sure anymore. His head felt cloudy and his dick was throbbing in his pants. He licked his lips again.

"You want this, Sammy? Wanna be my little cock slut? Wanna get me off right here?" Dean's hand ran slowly up his cock and back down. 

Sam wasn't sure why he was still on his side of the car. Something about being in public...

Dean rolled his hips up into his hand. He groaned and shivered and a little bead of precum gathered at the tip.

Sam dove across the car to taste it, sucking the head into his mouth and lapping up the precum there.

"Shit, Sam! Fuck!" Dean gasped in surprise as his brother all but attacked him with his mouth, sucking him down and fucking slurping him up, sucking on the head like he was desperate for another taste of Dean's cum.

Dean wrapped his fingers in Sam's long hair and pulled him off his cock only to push him back all the way down until Sam could slip his tongue out and just barely run it along Dean's balls. The head of his cock was pushed _so_ far down Sam's throat. He could feel the slight flutter of muscle as Sam tried not to choke. His tongue ran along the underside as Dean pulled him back up. He sucked in a breath and then pushed himself back down on Dean's cock and started sucking.

"God, Sam, not gonna last long like that _fuck_ , holy shit Sam."

Sam pulled off of Dean's cock with a solid, wet, pop. He wrapped a hand around him, stroking the length up and down. He looked up at his brother. "Yeah Dean, cum for me. Cum right on my face. Cover me in cum, I wanna fucking taste it. Cum all over me."

" _God, shit_ , Sam," Dean gasped. "Sam, Sammy," he grunted and came shooting straight into Sam's open mouth. He let most of it drip down his chin and he ended up with a mess covering his cheeks and chin. Dean opened his eyes to see his brother covered in a sticky white mess.

Sam licked some of it up. "You get one one white Christmas joke and then I'm punching you."

Dean laughed, then he helped his brother lick up the mess before they could be seen.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's week long wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up today. Presents to wrap and all that.

Christmas morning had finally came. One week of chastity and he had survived. Sam felt like he'd gone to war... or like his dick had.

Dean wasn't done playing games just yet though. He had a gift of his own to give his brother.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were blushing red. After spending a week completely naked, it wasn't logical that wearing clothes would make him feel more vulnerable. But it did. It really did.

Dean had bought him a dress. A Mrs. Clause style Christmas dress. It was red velvet all trimmed with white fluff and the skirt was barely long enough to cover his ass. The long sleeves meant nothing in the way of modesty with the low cut neck line that his nipples didn't quite fall out of. It looked like Dean had gotten the thing from a sex shop.

The icing on the cake though, was the panties. Red translucent lace panties with a tiny green bow on the front. And yes, you could see them peeking out under his skirt thanks to Dean taking off the cock cage, but doing nothing for his painfully hard cock before stuffing it into the fabric. Sam could see his swollen flesh bulging out the lace in the mirror, even as he stood.

Dean came up behind him and wrapped his hands around him, his hands on Sam's chest. He placed a kiss on the side of Sam's neck. "So pretty. You look beautiful, Sam."

Sam swallowed nervously. "Th-thanks."

Dean chuckled into his neck. One hand slid down to touch the bulge, not so hidden, under his skirt. "Feeling self conscious little brother?"

"No," Sam tried to sound insistent, but still sounded nervous.

"Is it too much for you, baby? You don't have to wear it just for me. This is for you remember? I know you like to be pretty for me."

"I do. I-I want it."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long hair. "Good, because I'd hate to let you take it off now. You're so damn sexy, Sammy."

Sam shivered.

"What do you say we go have dinner, before I skip right to dessert?"

They kept the mood light as they ate. Or they tried to anyway. Sam was so pent up that his ears seemed to pick up on every slurp or wet suck of Dean's mouth with every bite. As if his mouth were on Sam's cock, he felt himself twitch with every bite.

He thought he might be physically shaking as they ate. When Dean announced dessert time with a smile and wink, he let out a relieved sigh.

Dean stood up and offered Sam his hand. "Come on, gorgeous. I can't wait to get under that skirt."

Sam rolled his eyes and he took his brother's hand. "How long have you been waiting to use that line on me?"

Dean pulled him roughly over close. "Are you getting cute with me, sweetheart? Want me to turn your ass red to match?"

"I think I was promised dessert."

Dean acted offended. "Are you telling me all you care about is getting off? After all the work I did putting all of this together for you. I never!" Dean huffed indignantly and dragged Sam back to the bedroom.

He shoved Sam onto the bed and looked him over with hungry, predatory eyes. He licked his lips.

Sam rolled over and pushed himself up on his hands and knees so Dean had clear view of him all tucked up in his panties.

Dean's voice was low, dark, and possessive. "So pretty for me." He climbed onto the bed behind Sam and ran his hands over his ass. "All mine."

Sam pushed back into his hands. "All yours, Dean."

Dean slid the panties down under his ass and gently pushed his ass cheeks apart to get a look at that tight hole.

Dean chuckled to himself. "Dessert." He swipped his tongue over Sam's hole.

Sam's head dropped between his arms. "Yes," he moaned. "Eat my ass."

"Mm baby, gonna eat you out so good." Dean dove in, tongue lavishing sensitive skin, scruff scraping in just the right way.

Sam moaned and came undone on Dean's tongue. He struggled to hold himself up as Dean pushed his tongue inside and fucked him with it, too good with his mouth for higher brain function to survive.

Dean pulled away and smacked his lips, looking over the wet mess he'd made. "Beautiful." He pulled the pantied back up over Sam's ass. "Think I wanna fuck you with these on."

Sam groaned and finally let his arms give out. "Please, Dean."

"Alright, baby. Turn over for me. I know you've been dyin' for my cock all week."

Sam rolled over. Dean looked over his red cheeks and bitten lips. "You've got a pretty red blush to match your dress, don't cha gorgeous?"

Sam whined. "Dean, please."

Dean grinned. "Love to see you desperate like this. All pretty and needy." He couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. He fumbly blindly for the lube on the night stand and slicked up his fingers. His tongue explored Sam's mouth as he pushed aside his panties and slid his fingers into his already dripping hole.

Sam rocked against his hand, mouth pliant under Dean's plundering tongue. Dean explored his mouth as he worked him open until he was stretched just enough. Then, he pulled away from those hot wet lips to watch that look of sweet relief on Sam's face as he was finally filled. Relief, pleasure, and then desperate need as Dean stilled, completely buried inside.

Sam's fingers dug at Dean arms. "Please. Move." Sam tried not to be pushy, but he was going out of his mind.

"Are you giving me attitude?"

" _Dean_ you're such a jerk!"

Dean laughed. His pulled out and shoved back in just hard enough to get a grunt out of Sam. "Bitch." Dean smirked.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's seen a lot of crazy things while working in the department store, but nothing like this.

Sam dealt with a lot of crazy people working in a department store. Mostly older people who didn't understand why things were so expensive or how something they wanted to buy for a grandchild worked. He didn't know why they didn't bring someone with them to help with these things, but it was all part of the job.

Then Christmas time came around. Now it was all crazy all the time. People wanted things shipped, items wrapped, and they wanted to use three different gift cards and an expired coupon plus cash to pay for it. He found himself calling a manager two to three times a day to deal with complicated situations and customers that refused to listen to anyone that wasn't in management.

Sam had done a lot of present wrapping before starting work here, but he found himself looking forward to the days when he worked in the present wrapping desk. It got busy and he sometimes tore the paper on present that had to be reopened and rewrapped and people would get impatient with him, but it was better than the alternative.

Then came the craziest thing Sam would ever seen in his time at this store. A man who called himself 'Dean' and what had to be the most ridiculous idea for a Christmas present ever.

The guy looked like he was sweating as he carried an unmarked brown box to the wrapping desk. It clearly wasn't something he'd bought in the store, but they charged for wrapping and Sam was too tired after a long day to argue so he didn't bother to shoo the man away.

He reached the counter and stopped. Just standing there with his hands on this box like it was gonna wrap itself.

"You need something wrapped?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the guy.

" _Oh, yeah_ ," the guy said staring off to his left.

Sam couldn't see what he was looking at. "Uh... like maybe that box you're holding?"

He looked down at the box. "Uh, yep that's the one..."

Sam stared at him for a moment wondering if this would be the guy that finally caused him to snap and loose his job because this guy was definitely fucking with him. "Just set it up on the counter and I can do that." That probably didn't sound very friendly, but whatever. This guy was a real weird one.

"Um... about that... I'm Dean," he said suddenly and he offered him.

"Uh..." Sam shook his hand wondering if he should be calling the mental ward of the local hospital because this guy was definitely missing. "Sam..."

"I just... Well I... Okay." The man, Dean, paused to take a deep breath and then spoke in a hurry, "I had the perfect idea for a Christmas present, but it turns out I'm really really bad at wrapping and when I tried to-well- it got stuck and now it's not wrapped and I just need this to work out or I did all this and got stuck for nothing so I really need you to wrap this box for me."

Sam stared suspiciously at the box. " _What_ is stuck?"

Dean looked him in the eye for the first time. "It."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "It?"

Dean nodded, glanced down at the box, and looked back at Sam. "It."

" _Oh_ you mean?" Sam's eyes went wide.

"Yup."

Sam laughed. "You put your... in a box?"

"Great present huh?" Dean grinned.

Sam shook his head. "That is _insane_."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, insanely awesome. It's probably the best Christmas idea ever."

Sam stared down at the box. "Can I...? I mean..."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "A quick one okay. Just... Real quick, but you don't tell anybody about this."

"Yeah, okay, I won't."

"You swear?"

"I swear. Just let me see."

Dean flipped open the top of the box.

Sam peeked in. He totally didn't stare or anything because you don't just stare at another man's junk, that would be totally awkward. But even in just peeking, because he really didn't stare, Sam could see that Dean had cut a big enough hole for 'it', but he didn't account for the seriously thick erection he was sporting, not that Sam was even really looking.

"Wow. Why don't you just like, cut it off?"

"What?!"

"Not _that_ I mean the box."

"And risk cutting my dick?"

Yep that was the word Sam was avoiding. He was looking at some random guys dick, in a box, in a department store, where he wrapped presents for a living. Merry Christmas.

"Well you've got to get it out somehow. How did you even drive here like that?"

Dean shrugged. "Moved the seat back. I've got long legs."

"Did you try... you know..."

"Did I try what?"

"Um, well..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "If you weren't, you know um, _hard_ , you could probably get it out of there."

There was a long silence. "Do... Do you mind helping me out?"

Sam's first instinct was outrage, but he was legitimately asking. He could play it off like he thought it was a joke, but the guy did need his help didn't he? It probably wouldn't be super easy to do himself with the box in the way. It wasn't like he _didn't_ want to do it either...

"Uh... well I can't wrap it until you get it out of there so... I um... follow me."

Sam led Dean into the back of the store and into a supply cupboard. He turned on the light and Dean locked the door behind them.

Dean opened the top of the box again and this time Sam was a little less bothered by his inability to look away. "So uh..."

"You've never...?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no."

"Not even...?"

"What? Well, yeah, I'm not a saint."

"I was just.... just do something."

Sam laughed a little bit. "This is crazy." He reached into the box, trying not to really think about it, and grabbed Dean's dick. It was soft and smooth and didn't feel all that different from his own dick, only normally when Sam jerked himself, he didn't hear a quiet moan in another man's voice, but it was seriously hot.

"This is crazy," Sam said again. Crazy that he was doing this and he was actually enjoying it. How crazy was that? And every time Dean moaned, Sam's dick twitched in his pants and he started to feel damp.

Dean let his head fall back on his shoulders, giving in to the feeling, much as it was weird to have a stranger handling his junk, Sam seemed to be enjoying himself. He also seemed surprised by that, but he wasn't running away or anything.

Hand pumping up and down, thumb running over the head, and along the bottom, a look on his face that was part concentration and part lust. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Dean found himself on the edge. Sam caught on to all the hip jerking and heavy breathing and picked up the pace.

Dean's head thunked against the door behind him. His hand reached forward to catch himself on Sam's shoulder as he came, over his hand and into the box.

Just as planned, Sam had no trouble taking the box and pulling it right off of Dean's softening cock.

"Ta da..." Nope, Sam didn't feel awkward at all. Not like he just helped a stranger get off and was now holding a box full of his cum. Nope.

Dean smiling like there was no awkward in the room. Hell, he even laughed a little.

"Damn, Sammy. That was... you do this often?"

"I think I'll leave you at my first and only."

"Yeah?" Dean looked like he didn't believe it.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his clean and empty hand. "Yeah."

"So... you don't..." Dean trailed off.

Sam got what he meant. "I don't usually give strangers hand jobs in the back room, no."

"But I mean..."

"No. I have a girl friend."

"Oh." Dean looked disappointed. 

"Well, I mean I did... it's been a while. A year actually." Sam stared down at the floor.

"Oh. So..." Dean smiled. "So if a guy wanted to ask you to come with him to a Christmas party..."

Sam smiled. "Wouldn't say no, but I gotta ask, who did you do this for anyway?."

Dean fidgeted nervously for a minute and shrugged. “I saw you working here and uh... I thought it would be funny.”

Sam shook his head. What a crazy ass Christmas prank. Who would have thought some idiot getting his dick stuck in a box would be one of the best things to ever happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas folks!

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
